mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Jae Eun Na
Jae Eun Na is a Korean transfer student in Geneva with a bit of culture-shock. Basic Stats Full Name: Na Jae Eun (나재은) Aliases and Nicknames: Jae Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Korean Age: 16 Birthdate: 4 March Water Blood Type: B Hometown: Incheon, South Korea Languages: Korean, Proficient French, Elementary English Occupation: Biology Student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'3"/160cm WEIGHT: 110lb/50kg Body: Small framed and rather feminine in shape. He's skinny and since coming to Switzerland is often mistaken for a flat young girl. He doesn't really have any body hair (legs, face, etc.) and sucks at growing it. Hair: Black, soft, and a little on the long side in the back, currently reaching to his shoulders. While each strand is fine, he has a lot of hair, giving him lots of volume. He has dyed it brown in the past and wouldn't mind doing so again. Eyes: Black and large, with long lashes. His eyebrows are kept full and untouched. He would be too afraid to pluck them. Skin: Extremely pale for his Asian background. His skin is a highly prized smooth white, and since he burns easily, he takes great care to use lots of sunscreen and covers up if necessary. Voice: A little bit girly, complete with a very feminine laugh. Soft-spoken and sometimes inaudible. He sounds very hesitant when speaking anything other than his native language. He gets very flustered and embarrassed if he forgets words or says something incorrectly. Clothing: Out of his uniform, he likes to wear comfortable but fashionable things. He enjoys muted colors and isn't so keen on wearing bright colors. When he does, he never goes overboard. He loves beige, knits, cardigans, scarves, and floppy hats for colder weather. Additional: He wears glasses, and contacts for days he's not in the mood for glasses. Personality Jae is very studious. He hates to disappoint anyone, but especially his father, which is why he studies hard. He feels a lot more strongly than the average person, easily moved to tears whether he's sad or happy. But he's good at holding them inside, hating to show any negative emotions. He believes people should always have a positive exterior, no matter what they feel on the inside. As such, he commonly smiles even when extremely hurt. Coming from such a strict and overprotective Christian family, he's a little bit sheltered and naive. Being unfamiliar with Switzerland on top of that, he can come across as immensely awkward, even more so than natural. He's very gullible as well, and believes that most people are naturally good. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Biology, Zoology, Animals, Nature, Being Outdoors, Reading, Cello, Casual Bicycling, Photography, Trying New Things. Color: Seafoam Green, Green in general Food and Drink: Chocolate, Cherry Cordials, Spaghetti, Mushroom Spinach Quiche, Waffles, Chai Tea, Boba Fragrance: Just soap and shampoo (Sunsilk). Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Smooth Jazz (he likes it when he studies), chillout music from around the world Clothing: Fashionable but comfortable Underwear: Boyshorts Animal: Ringtail Cat, Raccoon, Palm Civet Season: Spring Place: Outdoors Book: Animal books, anything about the planet and things he's interested in. Movie: Disney, animal documentaries, dramas. Mostly he watches TV. Subject: Biology/zoology Sport: Bicycling Lucky Number: 2 Sexual: Not sure yet. Just always assumed he'll grow up and marry a woman and have kids, like everyone else. Other Likes: Plush Animals, Cute Hats, Libraries, Museums, Mechanical Pencils, Cell Phone Charms, Model Railroad Sets Dislikes: Cooking (he's useless at it), cabbage, being made fun of/laughed at/yelled at, criticism, rudeness Fears: Getting lost, disapproval, rejection, physical injury, confrontations Disgusts: Gory movies, spit, bodily fluids, people who don't cover their mouths when sneezing or coughing Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISFJ IQ: 117. Above Average. Political Views: Apathetic Religion: Christian Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers * None. Friends * All his friends are back in Korea. Enemies * Alexandre Thierry: as much as Jae wants to be friends with Alex, the feeling is very much not mutual. Alex is completely horrible to him, and yet Jae can't help but be drawn to him. Family *Mother: She is responsible for his looks and also his personality. She's a traditional woman who believes her place is at home. She is currently pregnant with the second child. *Father: Also a traditional type father, who works hard and comes home expecting food on the table. He pushes his only son to exceed expectations or face consequences. Housing *His parents' house: a typical suburban house in Korea, sandy in color and geometric in shape with a tiled roof. His bedroom is neat and organized, his bed always made, and nothing on the walls except on his designated pinboard above his desk. Additional Info and Trivia *He has a ringtail cat plushie he sleeps with, since it's his favorite animal. Its name is Raku (from 'Raccoon'). Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery jae-eun.jpg jae02.jpg Category:Sono's Characters Category:Pisces Category:Uke Category:Roleplay Category:Asian